Combat forms
The seven combat forms are the most commonly used kinds of swordfighting styles. Classic Forms ]] Lihtne This is the most basic style of sword combat. It uses most of the simpler combat moves, and is designed to defend against more skilled attackers. However, it is somewhat difficult to go on the offensive when using this form for all but the most skilled duelists. Leviathos is a master of this form, and often mixes it with his Guokte and Napad to create a complex style that is difficult to defend against. Guokte Guokte is a style focusing on the use of dual blades, which confuse opponents, thus giving the fighter an advantage. However, it becomes easier to deflect the more time it is fought against, which is why Guokte is often combined with another form. Kracht Kracht is a form in which the fighter uses brute force to overwhelm their opponent. The Skrall are some of the most well-known users of this form. Napad This form is preferred by Makuta. It focuses mainly on utilizing pure ferocity to take foes down. Sila Sila is a style mainly involving the use of Powers while swordfighting. As some beings are unable to channel such energy, they are incapable of using this form. It was originally developed by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna before the Shattering. This style is favored among Toa. , master of Tera and Vauhti]] Tera Tera is a form involving the use of double-bladed weapons. Like Guokte, it is not very effect in drawn-out conflicts unless it is mixed with another form. Zirahk uses a mixture of this form and Vauhti, and is a master of both forms. Most Rahkshi master this skill and none other. Vauhti Vauhti is a style in which the fighter utilizes speed and cunning to penetrate their opponents' defenses. It incorporates some martial art moves. This style was also developed by the Great Beings. Other *'Texiten' is a form used by shield bearers. It uses the shield or defensive weapon in an aggressive way. Most of these weapons are large, and can stun/harm very severely, making this a dirty-play tactic. Skrall often use this tactic, but when used to harshly, it will sometimes result in banishment. *'Basto' is a form used for clubs, used primarily by Skrall. *'Dag' is a sub-form in which the sword combat is combined with the use of a firearm. *'Ruch' is based on the principle of moving the weapon extremely quickly to force the opponent to use up all available strength. It was invented by Gor. *'Zeme' is a form that utilizes terrain to gain an advantage over the opponent. Its first recorded use was in the Illusion Dimension by Tetrack during his duel with Forsk. *'Ushiroken' is a form that utilizes the underhand grip, allowing better blocks and large, sweeping attacks. This is a form used by Ninja Toa and takes years to master. *'Unghia Ballare' is not a sword fighting form, rather it is for claw like weapons. The form incorporates quick punching and slashing motions and powerful, coordinated kicks. Trivia *Knife, Baterra Magnus, and Nightwatcher are the only beings in history known to have mastered all the Classic Forms. *Most Baterra are masters of all seven forms. *This page is based heavily on Wookiepedia's article "Lightsaber combat." *The "Texiten" combat form is a combination of two Latin words, "Texi", or Shield, and "Tentego", which mean Attack. Category:Gigas Magna Storyline